


The regrets

by Mikazuki_Ai01 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mikazuki_Ai01
Summary: HIII...I’m back with my sh*tty fanfic.. the idea suddenly come and suddenly gone. I write this fic in one sitting and please be considerate with my English since its not my first language Also I’m too lazy to re-read this so please bear with mistakes I believe will be popped up everywhere TT.TTI’m sooooooo bad at picking the title, please forgive me TT-TT





	The regrets

**Author's Note:**

> HIII...  
> I’m back with my sh*tty fanfic.. the idea suddenly come and suddenly gone. I write this fic in one sitting and please be considerate with my English since its not my first language    
> Also I’m too lazy to re-read this so please bear with mistakes I believe will be popped up everywhere TT.TT  
> I’m sooooooo bad at picking the title, please forgive me TT-TT

The morning street is busy just like yesterday. I was on my way to my studio when my eyes fell into a certain guy walking with his head low, wearing those black sweater and beanie on his head. And then the world seems to slowdown its pace.

I never knew I miss that certain guy until I saw him, walking with his lowered and eyes focused on his phone. I never knew I love that certain guy until I’ve left him.

I want to call out his name. I want to hold his arm. I want to put my hands around his body. I want to feel those lips against mine. I want to make him smile like back then when he was mine, when I was not a jerk, when we were together.

But of course I can’t do that after all the things I’ve done to him. I can’t do that because I’m too scared to say sorry.

Now that he just a few steps in front of me, he suddenly raised his head. I can see clearly the shock on his face. I see how he clutched his phone in his hand tighter. I see how his lips opened then closed.

I want to run. I want to hide. But my feet feel like glued. It can’t move. My eyes couldn’t leave his hurt expression.

And he just standing there, a few steps across me. Wearing his mixed expression. Sad, glad, shock, hurt. He then slowly step forward with his tears on his beautiful round cheeks.

Oh, how I want to run away. How I want to buried myself deep down the earth. It’s hurting me seeing his tears like this. I want to turn around and disappear. But then I feel those hands around my body. I feel his trembling body against mine. I hear his voice whisper to my ears, calling out my name. I feel the tears finally make its way on my cheeks.

“Jihoonie… you’re Jihoonie right? My Jihoonie?” he whispered between his sobs. “I miss you, Jihoonie, my Jihoonie. I really miss you, baby.”

And I feel my tears flowing freely. Then I feel my hands make is way around his body, holding him tight. My words couldn’t make its way out because its stop halfway in my lips. I heard myself sobbing while holding him tight and he still there holding me and whispering my name and I miss you to me.

When we finally rip our-self from each other, I realized that we still in the middle of sidewalk and become a show for the walkers. So then I wipe off my tears and his and slowly pull his hand and lead him to my nearby studio.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I know its an abrupt ending and I'm so soooo sorry :(   
> I don’t have any idea how to continue this TT.TT  
> This idea suddenly come to me and then suddenly gone, so I just want to end it here for now.   
> I promise I’ll finish it later when the idea come to me again, but for now, I hope you like this random fic from me.   
> See you on the next chapter. (I can’t promise you when the next chapter will be upload, but hope it’ll be very soon)  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments. <3   
> you can also roast me on twitter @clouds_girls ;) <3


End file.
